League of Heroes
by vodooman
Summary: An AU crossover world, in which Doomsday is a superhero like GreenArrow and Superman. The group of young heroes is called 'League of Heroes' and lead by Oliver... Meet an AU world that will thread various fandoms into one series...


**League of Heroes – Rainy nights**

Fandom: Smallville, Roswell  
Rating: G  
Genre: slight romance, hurt/comfort, AU, crossover  
Characters/Pairings: Michael, Chloe/Davis, Oliver, mentions of Michael/Maria  
Any warnings: None.  
Disclaimer: Smallville and Roswell and its characters are not mine. I only write fan fiction for the fun of it.  
A/N: Made for the 'Goody e-bag week 03'. This is an AU world, one in which Doomsday is a superhero like Green Arrow or Superman. Roswell is post season 3, but also has some AU in there, which will be explained through out other League of Heroes drabbles and one-shot. 

::

Chloe looked out of the window and stared at the skyline of Metropolis.

_Beautiful..._

She smiled as she regarded the city she knew so well; the city she grew up in. Metropolis was her city. It was loud, crowded and much too large, yet to her it was perfection. Metropolis was the city that never slept, news was written every minute of the day. One just needed to get out, onto the streets and find the stories...

"It looks like rain..." said a voice behind her.

She turned to see the newest recruit to their 'League of Heroes'. Michael Geruin. A mysterious young man, who never really talked about his origins. The League only knew that Michael had powers, and that he used them for good.

She heard the rain drops start to lightly pound on the glass behind her.

"It's the perfect weather for an apocalypse." Both turned to look at the person who had just entered. Davis Bloom stared at Chloe with a knowing smile of his face.

Chloe only saw that someone was standing with him after that person added, "You are much too negative, Davis. Why an apocalypse? Why not just your ordinary evil genius wanting to conquer the world?"

"Oliver...Bloom" Michael nodded a greeting first to their leader, then to his second. He stood ridged in front of Davis, the other noticing it and smirking in his direction.

Chloe noticed the tension between them.

She remembered the first time Michael showed up in Metropolis using his powers to levitate a bus that else would have crashed into a crowd. She remembered how outraged Doomsday had been to notice a new face around, doing his job.

But then again, he never took it lightly when someone new came into 'town' with a power.

She smirked, and then skipped over to her boyfriend. "Davis, be nice." She placed her hands on his chest, and then encircled his neck, standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. "I thought I told you to bond with him..." He rolled his eyes; she smiled and continued, "...not bully him..."

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Michael roll his eyes while shaking his head. He never liked it when she took his side and defended him. He called her mama-bear then, said that she had a mother instinct inside her, even though her charges were all superheroes.

"Alright kids," said Oliver amused. "Take your fun to your rooms."

Davis chuckled as he led his girlfriend away.

Oliver now stood with Michael alone before the large windows. They both looked out onto the city. Oliver hesitated for a while, then turned to Michael. "So, how have you settled in?"

Michael didn't turn to him, only kept on staring out of the window.

"I know you're not big on sharing your feelings... not with me, not with Chloe. No one of us is." He stopped then, saw the he had Michael's attention now, and saw that he was facing him. "But you'll see that it sometimes helps. You don't need to share your life story with us. No one wants that. Just make sure that you don't buckle everything up inside."

Michael stared at him for a moment, and then turned away again. "I wont." Was all he said.

Oliver stood with him for another five minutes, before he clapped the younger man on the shoulder and then made his way out of the room. "Don't stay up too late," joked Oliver, chuckling while stepping out.

He stayed like this, standing next to the window, and out on the city. The little lights of the city shone bright and steady. He saw a particularly big rain drop sliding down the window in front of him. He traced it from the window inside, watching it slide further down when he couldn't trace it.

He sighed, then turned around and made his way to his room. He knew that tonight he was going to get no sleep. He never could on rainy nights. They reminded him too much of Maria, of her tears when he made the decision to leave her. He sighed again as he closed the door of his room.

With heavy steps and a head full of thoughts, Michael tried relaxing onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He started tracing the squares that were on his ceiling. He knew that even when he did this task of keeping busy; it wouldn't help him get to sleep.

Nothing ever did on a rainy night.


End file.
